There are presently known inflatable bag or cushion type retaining devices provided in the area of the dashboard, the door panels and/or the seat backs.
They use rigid covers, obtained by injection moulding, integrated in the panels of materials that surround them. The covers are provided in the mass of weakened zones the failure of which enables the cover to open when the retaining devices are triggered.
There are also known inflatable bag or cushion type retaining devices provided in the area of the windscreen posts, the front and/or rear bottom runners, the upper central support and/or the rear quarter. They are designed to deploy to form a bolster-shaped bag or cushion suspended in the area of the side windows of the vehicle.
Very often, the covers of these devices are provided with a decorative covering made of synthetic materials (thermoplastic sheets, knitted, woven or non-woven fabric) to form a lining piece.
In this case, problems are posed in connection with the tear strength of the decorative material in the weakened zone of the covers. The lining piece then has to be removed completely to enable the retaining device to function.
Complex, costly systems for swinging and retaining the lining piece upon the triggering of the retaining system have thus been developed. Sometimes, even, the proximity of the vehicle occupant precludes the use of such devices and, as a result, one is faced with an impossible situation.
Soft trim, or covering, elements of textile material having a seam provided in the mass in the area of the weakened zone to permit their failure have also been developed. When the inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device is triggered, the seam is sectioned through the effect of the expansion of the device and thus permits deployment.
It is found, however, that this solution restricts the choice of materials that can be used. These must, indeed, be tearable. In addition, after triggering, the covering element is destroyed, thus precluding any re-use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lit for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device that offers a wider choice of materials that can be used to facilitate its decoration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device that is possibly re-usable and that enables the destruction of the cover after the device has been triggered to be avoided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device that is lighter, the weight being divided by as much as 4, thus making it possible to reduce the inertia and/or stresses set up and to re-dimension the cover holding devices so that they are lighter and less expensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device that contributes to the acoustic insulation of the vehicle equipped therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover for an inflatable bag or cushion type retaining device providing, directly or indirectly, a trim or covering for the bodywork of the vehicle equipped therewith.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will emerge in the course of the description that follows, which is given only by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.